Well Noted
by SylviaW1991
Summary: Sweetness! Just another of my eerie oneshots with a happy ending. Amy's gone missing and Sonic starts to look for her. Along the way, he finds all these notes that she's written and it's driving him crazy! It's AWESOME! Please review!


**_DISCLAIMER:_** I do not own, nor do I claim to own, any of the characters in this AWESOME one-shot. Yes, I am a very humble person. How'd you guess? lol

* * *

**_WELL NOTED_**

**It seems that you're miserable without me. **

**And obviously you're sad. **

**Pathetic.**

**I know that it's not true because you don't even love me. **

**I just like to hope…**

**-Amy Rose -**

Sonic stared at the note she'd written to him, the note he wasn't supposed to have gotten. Well, he was supposed to have recieved it; he just preferred thinking otherwise. He crumpled it, again, in his hands. He was annoyed and angry. But the negative emotions were directed at himself for once, not the young girl who claimed to love him.

_So much for that_, he thought. _She loves me so much, she runs off without saying a word to anyone. That's love all right._ He skidded to a stop. Peering over the cliff edge he'd nearly run over, Sonic saw an oddly familiar sight. And it scared the living daylights out of him. He flopped onto his stomach and reached over the edge for the red headband. Amy's red headband, he realized, after sitting up and studying it. He jumped to his feet and a small paper fell from it.

**Burned with fuel**

**Why were you so cruel?**

**Forged by fire**

**You snapped my heart like a wire**

**- Amy Rose -**

_What the…? _Sonic glared at the paper and crumpled it as well, but like the first, he couldn't throw it away. "What kind of game are you playing, Amy?" he shouted. Her name came back to him in an echo from the canyon below. He let out a growl and turned away, letting his feet go where they wished.

Soon he found himself staring at the Twinkle Park entrance. _Why am I here?_ he wondered. _I hate this place! 'Couples only,' _he read the sign with a sneer. He shifted back and started to run off when two other hedgehogs came up. The female one called out his name, and Sonic glanced back. "What?" he asked.

"Here. This girl, Amy Rose? said that if I saw you, I should give you this. So here." She thrust the small paper in his hands and ran back over to her boyfriend.

Sonic didn't unfold the paper He knew he'd find another stupid poem on it. He ran over to a trash can and held the notes he'd read earlier and the new, unopened one, over it. He hesitated, then, cursing, he pulled them all back and read the newest one.

**Shadow's can't hear**

**Nor can they feel**

**They'll never cry**

**Their hearts can't break**

**They're cold and black**

**Shadow's are lifeless**

**They'll never feel joy**

**Or feel the pain you've inflicted**

**- Amy Rose -**

Sonic narrowed his eyes. _What is she trying to do? Damn it…_He held the notes against his heart and started running again. _I don't want another of these notes, damn it. I DON'T!_

Sonic stared up at the building in front of him. He couldn't believe where he was, but since he was there…He blasted up the stairs and up to a door. He knocked on it until a very harassed looking hedgehog opened it.

"What the hell do you want?" Shadow demanded.

Sonic shifted from foot-to-foot, unsure of what he wanted. "Have you seen Amy?" he blurted, then blinked. _Why did I ask that?_

Shadow sighed, rolling his ruby eyes. "Stay here a second, Sonic."

_Sonic? Did he just call me Sonic instead of faker? What's going on?_ He jolted when Shadow came back holding a small piece of paper. "I don't want it," he stated.

Shadow glared at him. "I don't care if you want it or not. You're gonna take it if I have to shove it down your throat." The red and black hedgehog forced it into Sonic's hands and slammed the door.

**In order to be a realist **

**you must believe in miracles.**

**Why are you such an idealist?**

**- Amy Rose -**

Once again, Sonic crumpled it in his hands, but couldn't bring himself to throw it away. He started running again, but this time his destination was set in his mind. Maybe if he didn't let his instincts lead him, he wouldn't get another one of Amy's strange notes.

He jumped onto a small platform and watched Tails' plane land. The kit turned it off quickly when he saw Sonic. "Hey! Are you still looking for Amy?"

Sonic's stance turned defensive. "Who said I was looking for Amy?"

Tails scratched his head, confused. "You did, earlier. You said, 'I'd better go find Amy before she gets herself in trouble.' Don't you remember? It was only a few hours ago."

Sonic gave Tails a pained look. "Right, sorry. I'm just kind of…I dunno, forget I said anything."

Tails shrugged. He knew Sonic well enough to know that the hedgehog wouldn't elaborate if he didn't choose to. "So, I guess you stopped looking."

"No, I still am," Sonic admitted.

Tails' expression brightened immediately. "Great! I've got something for you that I forgot to give you earlier." He dug around his feet for the note. "She gave this to me yesterday. A-ha!" He handed it to Sonic, slightly confused by the look Sonic was giving it. "It's just a piece of paper, Sonic. It's not going to explode in your face. Here."

Sonic took it gingerly. "Yeah, I hope so. You just never know with Amy. She's so unpredictable."

Tails shrugged, unconvinced. "Okay. So what's it say? I didn't read it."

**Why run away if I'll always find you?**

**Why search for me if you don't care?**

**If you're reading this you do.**

**I know you do…It's in your eyes.**

**- Amy Rose -**

Sonic stared at it; his hand started to tremble. "She drives me crazy, Tails. It's not a good thing, either." He stared at it another minute. "She keeps writing these weird note to me and everywhere I go I find one or am given one. I don't like it, Tails."

The fox shrugged. "That's too bad. Maybe you should just stay in the same place?" he suggested and flew off again.

Sonic watched him disappear from view and thought it over. _Yeah! How can she get a note to me if I don't move? No one's gonna just drop next to me and hand me one. _Sonic grinned to himself and darted over to lay under a palm tree nearby. _Yeah, I'll just catch some Z's…_ He yawned and was asleep in seconds.

He was awakened when something nudged his hip. "Wake up, you moron!"

Sonic grumbled something and got a swift kick in the side. "Ouch! Okay, I'm awake. What do you want, Rouge?" he asked after studying his "attacker" a moment.

She dropped a piece of paper on his chest. "I was asked to give you this." She smiled, amusement showing clearly in her eyes. "That girl knows you better than you do, I think."

"What?" Sonic jumped up, papers in hand.

"I mean what I say," she flew up, "most of the time." She let out a laugh and flew away.

Sonic glared after her, understanding why she made Knuckles so angry. He stared at the paper, sure he wouldn't open it. He opened it.

**I've always liked smiling at you.**

**It's never made me miserable.**

**Until lately…**

**When I see you run**

**Because you run away…**

**- Amy Rose -**

Sonic cursed under his breath. She was obviously laying on the guilt, and he didn't like it. At all. _Damn you, Amy. You're not lost at all, are you? I may as well stop looking for you…_

He walked into his house, his empty house. It annoyed him suddenly that he didn't have anything to fill it with, anyone to help him fill it. He shook the feeling off and wandered into the kitchen. He grabbed a chili dog out of the refrigerator and set it on a plate. He opened the microwave and nearly dropped te plate. He set it on the stove and grabbed the note out of the microwave. He started to rip it apart, but found himself reading it instead.

**What is it about me that you don't like?**

**What's wrong with me that others like me, but not you?**

**How do I fix what I don't know is broken?**

**I know my heart is…**

**But is there anything else?**

**Tell me, please…**

**- Amy Rose -**

Felling sick to his stomach, Sonic ran out of the house. He had to find Amy before she drove him completely insane with these notes…

Knuckles watched Sonic, or the blue blur he assumed to be Sonic, run up to him. He fiddled with the slip of paper in his hands. He watched Sonic's eyes narrow in on it the second he stopped. The hedgehog snatched it before Knuckles could say a word.

**You laugh at me because I'm different**

**I wish I could laugh back**

**But it hurts so much**

**That I can only cry**

**And ask for someone's help**

**- Amy Rose -**

Sonic's eyes glazed over as he read, amusing Knuckles. "She really does know you…"

Sonic blinked at the red Echidna. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Knuckles shrugged. "Maybe because it's true?" He leaned against the Master Emerald. "It's not a bad thing to be loved by someone. It's certainly not a bad thing to love them back."

Sonic shook his head. "Sure," he mumbled, and was gone.

He stared at Amy's house. The small, homely cottage that she called home. _Home…Does anyone really have a home? Or is it just a useless noun?_

Someone touched his shoulder, making him jump. He glanced down at the young rabbit who'd tapped his shoulder with her ear. "Hello, Mr. Sonic. Amy asked me to give this to you." Sonic took it wordlessly and just stared at it. "Are you all right, Mr. Sonic?"

Sonic started to agree, but shook his head, deciding to tell the girl the truth. "I don't think so, Cream. I think I'm going just a little crazy."

The girl nodded. "It's probably from knowing you're only one step behind the person you're looking for. Just go faster, Mr. Sonic, like Amy always has to, and you'll reach her."

Sonic nodded, then stared at the girl in blank shock. "W-what?"

She beamed up at him. "After comforting Amy after all the times you've gotten away from her, I'm used to it, so I'm giving you some advice." Her ears twitched when she heard Vanilla calling. "Coming, Mother!" She turned back to Sonic, bobbed a quick curtsy and ran off. "Bye, Mr. Sonic! Good luck!"

"Yeah," he muttered. "Luck."

**Every rose has its thorns**

**Just as it has its petals**

**Two halves of a whole**

**Two opposing sides**

**How do you like mine?**

**- Amy Rose -**

Sonic rubbed his temples, trying desperately to figure out where to go to find her…He started to run, but screeched to a halt before going a foot. He walked into her house and flipped on a light. He would wait. She had to come home sometime, damn it. So he'd wait. He sat in a large chair and closed his eyes, willing himself to sleep.

When he woke it was much darker than it had been when he had fallen asleep and another note had been placed on his chest. He opened it quickly.

**I've always loved you**

**I'll always love you**

**I love you**

**You've always loved me**

**You'll always love me**

**You love me**

**Why do you deny what could make you happy?**

**- Amy Rose -**

Sonic let out a long breath and stayed where he was for a moment. When he stood, it was done wearily. He turned and saw her. She saw him see her and smiled. She held out her hand and he placed the notes in them, one-by one. "It's good to hope that I love you, Amy. It's not pathetic." He set the first in her hands.

"I never meant to be cruel." The second note was given back.

"Shadow's can't feel, but I can." The third note was handed over.

"Life's a miracle, and I believe that." She took the fourth note with a smile.

"Everyone can see my eyes, but you're the only one who can read them." Now he was smiling as he relinquished the fifth note.

"I love you're smile. Something that happy shouldn't make you feel sad." He gave her the sixth note.

"Nothing's wrong with you. You should never feel broken." He surrendered the seventh note over to her.

"I'd never laugh at you because of who you are." He watched a tear slide down her face as he handed her the eighth note.

"You have split-personalities. I'm fond of both of them, but I prefer the one I'm used to." His hand held hers after he'd given away the ninth note.

"I'm tired of denying it. I'm done with denying you." He set the tenth note onto that table, completing the small stack.

Sonic pulled her into his arms. "I love you, Amy Rose. Make a note of that," he dared.

She tipped her head back and let the tears flow down her cheeks. "Oh, don't worry. It's well noted." His mouth rested on hers and both smiled in triumph.

* * *

**_A/N:_** And yet another of my sad, depression-inducing, creepy, one-shots...At least they all have happy endings! Except for "A Shadow In Death" but I don't count that one. It was written at midnight...Read it, by the way. That was a hint. lol Please review on this one first though! If you do end up reading any of my other one-shots, I'd like a review on those too! Shameless, just...shameless. :3 


End file.
